


Your Ghost that Kneels Before Me.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts 2.
Genre: M/M, Non-sexual non-con.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Roxas – Sora's Nobody – keeps on fighting, glaring at him, blue eyes too bright and too damn painful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts II, Riku/Roxas: blind folds and hand cuffs - "Bringing Roxas back to DiZ was proving more difficult than he thought."_

**Title:** Your Ghost that Kneels Before Me.  
 **Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2.  
 **Warnings:** Non-sexual non-con.  
 **Characters/couples:** Riku/Roxas.  
 **Summary:** Roxas – _Sora's Nobody_ – keeps on fighting, glaring at him, blue eyes too bright and too damn painful.  
 **Rating:** PG13.  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts II, Riku/Roxas: blind folds and hand cuffs - "Bringing Roxas back to DiZ was proving more difficult than he thought."_

**Your Ghost that Kneels Before me.**   
__This is your ghost that kneels before me  
Razors on her tongue, a body full of oxygen  
It won't be the last time she'll ignore me  
Thinning in my skin  
Without the strength, to go  
Winter setting in  
To cover you in snow  
'Ruthless', Something Corporate 

 

Roxas – _Sora's Nobody_ – keeps on fighting, glaring at him, blue eyes too bright and too damn painful, a kick to the gut far harsher than then ones Ansem keeps on having to avoid. It doesn't seem to matter, the weight and height he has on the b-- on it, because the body underneath his is strong and used to fighting, used to never giving any quarter, and this is no friendly quarrel, this isn't he and Sora tumbling over the beach, tackling each other into the water.

“Let go!” The Nobody snarls, tries to free his hands. Ansem knows that he can't summon a keyblade the way they are, because _he_ can't do it either, not when he's pressing his whole body against the Nobody to keep him down, when he's holding his wrists so tightly that he almost can feel the bones grind.

His eyes keep on glaring at him, even with the careful darkness that Ansem keeps over the features of this face, fear and anger and – _they just have shadows of emotions, Diz said. Echoes of what they should have been. It isn't real. They aren't real._ \- and nothing. _Nothing._

“Let me GO! Fucking bastard, let go--” Roxas yells again and Ansem feels sick when he realizes that he's getting hard, that Roxas fighting like this and looking like this and looking at _him_ like _this_ makes lust spread slow like darkness all inside him.

Swallowing, Ansem moves to hold Roxas' wrist with just one hand, using his other hand to twist some darkness over eyes as blue as the sky on a perfect morning over home, ignoring the startled, almost scared gasp from the not-quite-boy.

“No! Stop!” A hand almost gets free, but Ansem turns Roxas on his stomach, pushes both hands behind his back and lets his darkness hold around the Nobody's wrists tightly and he makes sure to keep it like that, ignores the way his stomach churns and he focuses on the blond hair, on the dark clothes, on everything that makes the Nobody different from Sora. “Get off!”

This is for Sora. This b- _thing (DiZ called them that, had to focus on that)_ is needed for Sora to wake up.

The Nobody whimpers and growls deep in his throat as Ansem uses more darkness' tendrils to cover his mouth before he picks him up to put him over his shoulder, calling for a portal.  



End file.
